1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device capable receiving a user's commands to select instructions displayed on a screen, e.g., an image display device, or the like, using a hand or an object. The touch screen panel is provided to a front face of the image display device and converts a contact position which is directly contacted with his/her hand or an object into an electrical signal. Therefore, the instruction contents selected at the contact position are recognized as input signals.
Since the touch screen panel as described above may substitute for a separate input device, e.g., a keyboard, a mouse, etc., connected to the image display device and operated, it has been widely used. Types of touch screen panels include a resistive type, an optical sensing type, a capacitive type, and the like. When a user's hand or object contacts a capacitive type panel, a conductive sensing pattern senses a change in the capacitance formed with other adjacent sensing pattern or a ground electrode, or the like, to convert a contact position to an electric signal.